The present invention relates generally to magnetic disk storages and more particularly to a magnetic disk storage having a head holding member which holds a magnetic head at a predetermined position apart from a magnetic disk.
Among magnetic disk storages, hard disk storages have been used as memory means for computers. Hard disks have been more improved than so-called floppy disks in TPI (track per inch) and BPI (bit per inch) so that the hard disks can be recorded with high density. The hard disk is fixed in a sealed housing to prevent dust from the outside attaching itself thereto so that it can be recorded with high density. In such a hard disk storage, a magnetic head performs recording and reproducing while having no contact with the disk because of an air current which is caused by the rotating of the disk. However, after recording or reproducing, the rotating of the disk is stopped so that the head comes into contact with the disk, and either or both get damage. To overcome this problem, the following method has been proposed. That is, the head is moved to an unrecordable region on the disk or outside of the disk so as to be held by a head holding member so that the head does not come into contact with the disk. The head holding member, the disk and the head are assembled individually and attached to the disk storage respectively.
But the conventional magnetic disk storage, in which the head holding member holds the head outside of the disk, has the following disadvantages. The head holding member is screwed approximately at a predetermined position in advance so that it cannot be finely adjusted. Accordingly, the head holding member tends to cover parts if some of the tracks of the disk, so that it will not be possible to use some of the same or to be located apart from the disk further than is needed. Therefore, when the head is held over the tracks, information cannot be recorded there. On the other hand, when the head is held at a position apart from the disk further than is needed, the head tends to collide against an edge of the disk.
Moreover, the method where the head holding member holds the head at almost the center of the disk, which is an unrecordable region, cannot be applied to a magnetic disk storage comprising a disk cartridge and a driving device, which will be described later.